How Now Brown Cow
by Luff Bunny
Summary: An alternative one shot to Last Battle, dark vampire SS definitely slash with implied character deaths


_Author's note: I was busy writing another out of sync chapter for the Last Battle and pondered on an alternative. The italics are bits I stole from the first chapter of the Last Battle with bits removed to keep in line with this plot line. It's definitely a oneshot and Slash!_

How Now Brown Cow

He couldn't help but smile as his brain came up with the perfect solution to Albus' ban on blood drinking. Fake a nuclear war, get him to authorise stasis on the population and bingo he'd have a stock of wizarding blood to sup on as and when he needed and the beauty, the beauty is that no one would be the wiser. Voldemort had tried countless times to bring down the Light regime, and he would do it with one rumour.

Squirming with anticipation, he could feel his mouth build with saliva, turning his head he took a long drink from the stringy blonde in his bed, the werewolf was still leashed to the foot of the bed, and the mutt, oh the mutt was happily suckling down on his cock. His harem of whores. He didn't trust any of them as far as, well he could throw them quite far, as the wolf had often discovered when he tried to get territorial, as far as Lucius could throw him.

Blowing a kiss to the wounded puppy on the floor, he raised, ignoring the whimpers of protest from the suckling man, and the gasp of pain from his dirty blonde, walking over to the door, making sure to crush Lupin's fingers as he went.

"Be good play mates, I have a nation to capture" the smile was positively evil, leaving them trembling in his wake.

First call had been to Spinner's End where he clothed himself in the manner of Severus Snape, stretching and twisting with pleasure as his day dreaming took over, oh yes, he'd wake someone up, sup on them until death and then let the others eat the victim, he'd even allow mutt and wolf to gnaw the bones.

His eyes were lit by the very flames of hell themselves, so positively gleeful was he in his scheming. Albus should never have banned him from the hunt – oh the hunt, he could even conjure up an old castle and have the victim run screaming round getting more and more worked up until he'd swoop down and feast on the precious heart blood. Oh to rip a still beating heart out of a virgins chest, and eat it before their eyes, watching as they slowly died.

Breathing deeply he calmed himself, sinking his thoughts deep into the very core of his unsoul, before crafting a very real scenario, that his body started to react again this time not to the arousal, but to the fear of what was to happen, this was what he needed to seem scared, frantic to convince the old fool to go along with his plans.

Casting a glance in the spelled mirror to check his appearance and he was off to Hogwarts, and not even the scenario could quell the frisson of pleasure as he apparated.

"_Severus? We'll be wiped out, we're as badly prepared as they are, our land will be decimated, the air will be thick with caustic ash. There's no way that they can be made to see sense? We can't just go and polyjuice someone? Wizmagot would approve, I know we are all told not to, but this is a matter of life or complete decimation."_

"_We - we can't, Albus we warded them too well, it was part of the deal remember. Unless one backs down, that's it."_

_It sounded so final, the words just hung in the silence, neither willing to hear them, to think them, but both too realistic, practical to ignore them._

"_Severus, we can shield the grounds, we can protect the school, put it in a bubble, and we can recycle the air, filter it, and water… How long would it have to be like this though, with all the students, with all the villagers we could last a month maximum."_

"_We're talking centuries Albus, centuries."_

_There was an uncomfortable silence as they both sat slumped in their chairs, Severus with his fingers twined together, and Albus with his fingers clenched white against the chair arm. _

"_We can send the students into stasis, shut them down completely, in fact we could shut everyone down into stasis, but we'd need a few to stay awake… We'll need supplies, to last until we are self sufficient. We'll need to get everyone here, make sure no-one's left out there. I could… do my thing…" _

"_How can we get word to everyone?"_

"_Not my problem Albus, just make sure everyone is here by tomorrow morning, we'll need to change the school around again. Change the parameters, gods, we'll have to take the wards out to the edges of the forbidden forest, we can't leave them out to die. Not again Albus. It won't happen this time, we won't let it, and I won't let it. _

"_Albus – it'd be difficult enough with a month, but two days, drop the wards round the school, let people apparate in, I don't trust them not to kick off the proceedings a couple of hours early, and I don't want people dying just outside the school. _

"_Just make sure they arrive soon, tell them to get here now, I'll make sure I get the stuff, just make sure, even if they are the first I don't care. Don't tell the students what's happening in the Muggle world; just tell them it's a practice run. If we get through this – when we get through this, we don't want them to be like Tom. _

"_Tom and the others will be invited Albus, promise me. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Just make sure you do your part, and I'll do mine. Don't start on the stasis without me though; I want to make sure that it's strong enough to last the time."_

He returned to Spinner's End and disposed of his clothes on the floor, dancing round, twisting his body in ways he shouldn't have been able to, dancing to the gleeful tune inside of his head, if he had a pulse it would have been an uneven beat, skippy and quick, but instead his feet beat out the rhythm.

"You old fool, you fell for it hook line and sinker… "Oh Albus, don't start on the stasis without me… cos I want to make sure they'll last a long long time, like my own icehouse"" he couldn't help but snigger, and fell on the floor rolling in pleasure. "Albus make sure you have everyone here… so I can make sure I wipe out the entire wizarding race" giggling he rolled onto his front, dragging his whole body along, purring in pleasure at the rough scraping against his skin.

A click of his fingers and he was back at home, giggling to himself still as his little harem jumped from each other, Lupin had been licking at his blonde bit's wound, trying to heal it, whilst the mutt had been rubbing up against the wolf trying to play with him.

"Having fun kiddies?" the look of nervousness was enough to send him off into fits of giggles again. "Wolf, come clean my scratches, mutt lick my feet clean, and Blondie provide me with your neck, I need to taste that gorgeous blood of yours" for all the manic edge, there was steel behind the words, and they hurried to do as bid.

"M Master, we haven't eaten in a couple of days… Lucius is starting to fade" the wolf risked a quick glance at the Pale Vampire who'd managed to enslave them all, he knew it was dangerous to talk without being asked to but still they'd be blamed if his favourite blood doll died.

"Hungry Blondie?" His hands turned his vessels neck, tilting it round so his doll was looking him in the eyes, yes the pet was starving, as tempting as it was to just drain him dry and move onto his little blonde son, he still felt some attachment to the creature, and the others eventually would need feeding.

"You're in luck the kitchen was stocked, when I next depart you may stuff ourselves silly my sweet pets, and then when I return afterwards I'll be taking to our new home…"

"New home Master?" the mutt always sounded so happy calling him Master, well after he'd been broken he had… before hand he'd tried to kill him oh so many times, but now he enjoyed nothing better than abasing himself before his one true lord. For this he wouldn't punish the mutt for his exuberance.

"Hogwarts, your kind and generous Master has decided to wipe out wizarding kind, and has fooled the crooked hat wearing moron into helping him" He couldn't help but laugh at his mutt's happy clapping, and ignored the look of horror on the others faces. Not a lot they could do about it, they were his, they could no more act against him than they could fly.

He could see the question in their eyes, all of wizard kind? Including them? Let them worry.

With a smirk he had them do his bidding, entertaining him for a full 24 hours, before returning to the school, making sure they'd worn him out enough to look shattered. A most pleasant task indeed for his pets.

"_Been busy? Severus I haven't time for this. Charlie arrived with a herd of dragons, or whatever you call a lot of them; he's got them in the nest site up behind the Astronomy tower. Beauxbaton's have arrived, Durmstrang are busy arriving as we speak."_

"_Well it's a Wing, a Wing of Dragons, though if you read certain Muggle books you'll find other names for them."_

"_We have twelve hours now Severus, twelve hours before we can do no more. What's the next stage?"_

"_Next stage is I go steal some farms, we'll need something to feed the dragons, unless you want to throw students at them. There are a few big cattle ranches I can just remove, and some flocks of sheep." _

"_See you in a little while, I should be gone an hour tops, by that point I want people in location. That'll leave us with eleven hours."_

Oh he was so good, "I'll just go steal some farms" he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the gullibility of the fool, actually that had been a master plan giving him two days, not enough time to pry into anything that didn't concern him, or actually things that did concern him. Sniggering he fell onto the wolf, baiting him into fighting, enjoying the strength behind that scrawny body, enjoying the rush of pleasure at dominating, forcing the man to submit.

Leaving them all bleeding this time, he slipped out again just to up the ante…

"_You were four hours, you said one. More and more muggles keep turni- Where the hell are you going now?"_

"_PM's calling, it has to be important – I'll be back ASAP, keep everyone here now, no one leaves, I'll be quick I promise Albus"_

Oh no Albus no one leaves now, I'll just go get my pets and we'll shut the whole place down. Sliding into the bleeding wolf he thrust hard as his excitement grew, oh yes they were all going to die, and it would be oh so wonderful… and no one would ever miss them. He was shivering in pleasure as he came, rolling over onto his side before wrapping all three in a bone crunching hug.

"Oh my loves, you are witnessing the dawn of a new era…" letting them go, and prodding them off to get dressed, making sure they all looked respectable enough to pass inspection should any of them be spotted, he apparated them back to Hogwarts.

Using his massive reserve of magic stolen from countless victims he slammed a shield barring escape from all, casting a notice me not around the place to stop the beautiful humans who would not be able to protect themselves once the wizards were gone, from hearing the screams, and seeing the castle be destroyed from the inside out.

Marching into the great hall he cast a stunning charm on all of the occupants, making sure they were aware but couldn't move or speak, or do anything but listen… his slaves fell to his feet as his stopped, they knew their place and could do no more than watch in horror as they heard their Master inform all of the wizards and witches of their fate. Even the mutt had tears in his eyes at the fear his Master caused.

"… The best part will be not knowing when you will be called, I'll inform you of having the honour of being the first, and you'll be told if you're a significant number, and if you are the last I think I may throw you a little party in your name. and don't worry nothing will go to waste, my pets will feast lovingly on your bodies. And after all of you lovely magical folk have gone… then I shall start on the world." He took a sweeping bow and sent the stasis curse over all of them.

It took almost a quarter of a century to get down to the last one, Albus, and the last words he heard were "How now brown cow"

The End


End file.
